Of All The Places
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: Having moved into the newly named Avengers Tower, Clint and Natasha go about "christening" a whole lot of places. Rated M for adult themes.
1. A Voyeur In The Gym (CN, S)

**The Gym**

It was no surprise that the Tower was rebuilt and complete in less than two months. Though it had taken much convincing to let Fury sign off on his two best agents living permanently there, soon all five Avengers had agreed. Tony had designed each Avenger their own floor built to meet all their needs, thanks to Tony's snooping around in the files SHIELD had on each of them.

Steve's floor had a whole room filled with books, DVDs, objects from each decade that he had missed in order to help him adjust and assimilation to the 21st century. Manuals had been left next to their devices so he didn't need to keep asking Jarvis how to work the microwave when he wanted Popcorn, or how to turn down the volume on the television. He also had a walk in closet full of punching bags that he could hang and beat the crap out of.

Bruce's floor was essentially Hulk-proof, well, Tony had claimed it was. The floor and support beams were reinforced several times over and with a high ceiling so if he did Hulk-out, he wouldn't go crashing through the top floor. He had his own lab, which he hardly used since he spent most of his time in the joint lab with Tony.

Thor's room was completely soundproof, an adjustment made after he had moved in. The team had learnt that Thor was worse than Steve when it came to technology. Jarvis has startled him numerous times, resulting in the destruction of three coffee machines, a toaster and two flat-screen TV's.

Clint's floor was equipped with a small range; dummies and targets of all shapes and sizes, and an assortment of experimental arrowheads Tony had designed. Tony had also designed the floor with a high ceiling with beams across it. According to the security feed Tony had, Clint had spent enough time up in the rafters that Tony was convinced he may have built an actual nest in the shadows where the cameras couldn't see.

Natasha's floor was directly above Clint's; filled with weapons of all sorts, which had earned Tony a rare proper smile from her. Like Clint's, there was a small range that was soundproof, so she could practise with her new toys and not wake anyone when she decided the middle of the night was the perfect time to rip apart a target with one of her guns.

Of course Tony's floor was at the top, along with the communal lounge and kitchen area which everyone used.

The elevators opened up straight to the lounge rooms of each floor; while hand scans and voice checks were needed to access the tower, once inside, the Avenger's had access to each other's floors. A "security measure" Tony had claimed, in case something went wrong and access was needed to any floor at any time. He had told them over breakfast the first morning they had all spent there. Natasha had threatened him with a spoon, making it clear that her floor was only to be accessed in an _emergency_, and then went on to list, in detail, what didn't constitute an emergency, including needing coffee, or to check why the camera's had been disabled.

The training room/floor was between Clint's and Thor's. Steve had only come down because he had punched a hole through the last of his punching bag supply. It was the middle of the night and he didn't expect there to be anyone else there; which is how he found himself witnessing the last thing he expected.

He noticed the tangles of red hair on the far side of the room first, followed by the murmured voices of the two resident assassins. They had been sparring, both wearing shorts and singlets, though Natasha's both were definitely shorter and tighter. The singlet pulled tight across her breasts and Steve blushed when he realised he was staring, but he couldn't turn away.

He was intrigued, mesmerised by the caresses and movements of the two assassins before him. He was curious about it. Not so much the people, but the act. Tony had made it out to seem like a meaningless engagement, purely for pleasure and self gratification. He had offered to show Steve several . . . websites? Is that what they were called? That contained movies of the act itself; the very notion had Steve redder than a tomato. The idea that the union between two people in love had been turned into nothing more than entertainment crushed him. But it was different with these two. It wasn't about self gratification, or releasing tension. Steve got the feeling that the feelings between the two ran deep, possibly love. Natasha had said on numerous occasions that love was for children. But this made him wonder if she truly believed her own words.

Natasha was smiling, soft and tender up at Clint. She pulled him down so she could kiss him gently. Steve had always suspected there was something more to their partnership, the sexual tension between them, the sly looks between them and the secret conversations had reddened Steve's cheeks on numerous occasions, yet he couldn't pull himself away from the scene in front of him.

Soon the tenderness between them was gone, replaced by frenzied kisses and hands tearing at clothing. Natasha moaned when Clint's hands made their way under her singlet, tracing breasts. It was an act that had Steve wondering what they felt like, what they would feel like in his own hands. It was no secret that he was a virgin; he had learnt to block out Tony's persistent attempts to take him out and find a woman. The only woman he would wish to participate in this act of love with was long in the past. A simple kiss the last memory of her touch, the last words were words filled with a promise left broken.

Steve was brought back to reality by a moan from across the room.

Clint kissed his way up from her stomach to her breast as his hands pulled the singlet over her head.

Blatant curiosity was replaced almost immediately after Natasha's breasts were revealed, and Steve turned away, suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He was intruding on a private moment and had let his curiosity of the situation take over instead of walking away.

While he had been scolding himself, he was unaware that the two behind him had redressed and were up.

"Steve?" it was Natasha's voice, and it scared the shit out of him.

He was certain death or serious harm was in his immediate future, but when he turned around to face her, she wasn't glaring at him, or wielding any potentially dangerous object.

"I- I'm sorry, so sorry, I was curious. Things are so different, and Tony was trying to get me to go out and he's been showing me these movies, and everything's-" he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he tried to explain himself.

"Steve, you don't have to be embarrassed." She interrupted him,

"Yes, yes I do, and you should be angry. I shouldn't have been here. It was rude and very disrespectful of me to watch."

"It's okay, really." The sincerity in her voice shocked him.

"You're not the first to walk in on us." Clint admitted.

"I really didn't mean to. I came to use the punching bag and you were here and—" he was gesturing to where they had been laying. "And I've been trying to stay busy so Tony can't try and take me to a bar again to find me someone to, you know, fondue." His said 'fondue' nervously.

"Tony isn't the best person for that." Clint said,

"I can make you a deal. You don't tell Stark about this and I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you again about fondue?" Natasha was smirking now and Steve could see the glint in her eye as she planned the possible ways to deal with Stark.

"Deal."


	2. No Place Like the Kitchen? (CN)

**A/N: So this is a bit more explicit than the first chapter and in the (most likely) event that this gets pulled down from FF, it's up here as part of a series:**

** / series / 22202**

As promised, Tony's teasing had stopped, well only towards Steve. He still pushed the boundaries and Steve had caught the deadly look Natasha would send Tony's way every now and then over breakfast or dinner.

It was a rare occurrence that they had the Tower all to themselves; well not entirely alone. Bruce had locked himself into the lab while he was performing tests on himself. He didn't mention and no one asked. Tony was out . . . being _Tony_ and Pepper was most likely out cleaning up his messes; Thor and Steve had gone out to explore the world of Midgard and the 21st century, they wouldn't be back for hours. So that left Clint and Natasha all alone.

She was seated on the edge of the kitchen bench, Clint, wearing only his jeans, settled between her legs as their tongues fighting for dominance. Clint moved his hands up her bare thighs, along her back. He unclipped her bra and tossed it across the room to join her jeans that he had discarded of earlier. He kissed down her neck, over her collarbone lingering on the tops of her breasts. Natasha let her head fall back with gasp as Clint kissed over her breast but avoiding the hardened peak. He smiled and laughed against her skin when she groaned impatiently. Her hands tightened in his hair. When he suddenly took her nipple in his hot mouth she couldn't stop the loud gasp of surprise which became a moan as his tongue danced across her breast.

She tilted her head so she could access his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin; she knew there would be a hickey. As she did so, Clint's hand moved down her stomach. Instinctually she laid back against the marble bench top, hissing at the cool stone against her bare back. Clint's fingers brushed over the lacy panties before move it aside. He pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them and watching as Natasha squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to suppress the moan of pleasure. Her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers tightening in the dark locks. When he felt her shudder slightly under him, her walls beginning to clench around his fingers he pulled back. He quickly pulled the panties down her legs and letting them fall to the floor.

He kissed his way down her stomach, flicking his tongue out to taste her, suck her, his tongue replacing his fingers. Clint felt all the blood that already hadn't, head south at the orgasmic sounds Natasha was making, at the way her back arched against him, her back off the cool marble of the bench. She came hard, biting her lip to muffle her scream; couldn't risk Bruce hearing.

Natasha smirked up at him as she pulled him on top of her, onto the bench. Her hand moved down his chest to his tight jeans. She caressed him through the rough material, causing him to let out a guttural moan, his head falling to her shoulder.

"Mister Barton, Miss Romanoff; Mister Stark has entered the Tower. He is currently in the elevator on the way to the lab. I believe to check on Mister Banner. I suggest you make yourselves decent before he arrives on this floor." Jarvis interrupted.

Clint groaned out loud in annoyance. Natasha had asked the A.I. to alert them if Bruce left his lab or if any of the others returned, it surprised her that he complied.

Natasha slipped out from under him and collected her clothes while Clint gripped the bench top and tried to calm himself and not think about his naked partner redressing next to him. She threw him his shirt which he shrugged on before making his way to the fridge.

When Tony entered the kitchen, Natasha was sitting on a stool picking at her nails while Clint tossed her a can of soda.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Natasha called out to the A.I.

"You are welcome, Miss Romanov."

Natasha left the room, followed by Clint who just smirked at Tony.


	3. Water Games (CN)

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late and short, I've been sick and the smut muse did a runner on me now school's back. **

Team bonding; that's what Steve had called it. But Water Polo? _Really?_ Suggested by the man who could barely swim himself! Tony had had a good laugh and tried to attach arm floaties to him.

The game had lasted all of ten minutes before Clint claimed Tony was cheating . . . somehow. Natasha wasn't surprised it hadn't happened earlier. Thor was overexcited at the game, and he'd already destroyed three volleyballs. After Thor destroyed a fourth ball, Tony got bored and called for a new game. Steve was eager to play Mario Kart again, Thor as well, wished to play "the magic box" and Bruce wanted nothing more than to return to his lab where he could lock himself away and focus on his new project. Tony's arguing over what game could be heard even after they had left and the door to the pool room had shut.

Natasha was swimming laps now, enjoying the feel of the cool water rush past her body. The last time she had been swimming was before she had been sent back to Russian, before all the shit with Loki and saving the world.

Clint watched as she swam around, her body gliding effortlessly through the water. Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped and just floated on the water's surface, watching him through hooded eyes. The water lapped at her, and god, he loved her body. He was letting his mind wander when a splash of water hit him in the face. Natasha was smirking at him, now standing opposite him.

"I think I have a better water game than water polo." Clint stated, watching as her eyes flashed with lust.

He moved through the water, pushing her against the edge of the pool; cornering her. She was smirking up at him, his eyes a shade darker, full of lust, passion.

He kissed her, pushing against her body. Natasha moaned into the kiss, her hands moving under the water. Her hands made quick work of pulling his swimmers down his legs, Clint kicking them off and letting them float to the surface behind him.

"We're going to do this here?"

"Yeah, why not? Don't you like that someone might walk in," she breathed against his neck, "that we might get caught." She ground her hips against his and was rewarded with a guttural moan from Clint.

"Well, I'm still turning off the cameras. Jarvis, please disconnect the security cameras and audio feeds in the pool room, but ah, leave the door unlocked."

"Done, Mr Barton." The A.I. replied immediately after the red dots of the four cameras in the room disappeared.

Clint didn't need a second thought after that. He kissed her with all the force he could without hurting her. She moaned into his mouth at the contact. Clint quickly pulled on the strings to her bikini, throwing the top across the pool and making quick work of the bottoms.

She scratched lightly down his chest to his groin, lingering, teasing him for a few seconds before stroking him. He involuntarily bucked into her hand; a stifling groan escaped his mouth. Natasha smirked, wrapping one leg around his thigh, pushing their bodies closer, grinding against him.

Clint hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His arousal pressed against her hot centre caused her to moan. The friction was just enough to send sparks through her body.

Clint kissed down her neck, lingering over her breasts that were just above the water line. Impatient, Natasha thrust her hips into his. Getting the hint, Clint spread her legs wider, moving between them and holding her against the pool wall. He held himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

Their moans filled the room, their kisses long and passionate as he moved inside her. Clint could feel Natasha getting close to the edge, tightening around him as he moved; the water providing amazing friction.

"Oh Clint." She moaned, her hips meeting his every thrust as her orgasm grew.

Her walls clenched around him as she came. The movement threw Clint over the edge with her, emptying himself inside of her.

They remained against the wall for a few minutes, Natasha leaning her forehead against his shoulder. She huffed out a laugh and placed a series of kisses up his neck to his lips. She sucked on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We should go back to our floor before Stark comes back." Clint mumbled.

They moved around, collecting their swimmers, redressing and grabbing their towels before heading out and to the elevator.

"So," Natasha smirked, "Where next?"

**A/N: I'm not sure which to do next: **

**1. Rooftop (where Clint's little nest/perch is) **

**2. or Shower (interrupted or not by Stark)**

**I'm open for suggestions for other chapters and don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you think :D**


	4. Clint's Nest (CN)

**FF & AO3 A/N: So it was a tie from reviews from both AO3 and (when I started writing this) and it was suggested that since I just did a water one, this is the rooftop one, which was really fun to write, but don't worry, I'm halfway through the shower one. **

It was surprisingly warm day and Clint was relaxing on the grass up in his 'Nest'.

His nest was something that Tony had built for him a few days after they all moved in. Apparently the man wasn't as oblivious to other people as everyone thought he was. He had noticed Clint's attempts at finding a nest, a place high above that was his own. Twice Stark had caught him in the corner of his eye shifting up in the rafters that loomed above the lab area. Bruce had asked that _all _the rooms he would regularly be in have high-rise ceilings in case the Hulk ever made an appearance. So it wasn't a surprise that the lab wasn't the only place Clint went in search of for a nest. Nat had called him down from a corner in the lounge room for dinner and Steve had seen him drop from the ceiling in one of the hallways.

One day Clint and Natasha had returned from a new SHIELD mission when Stark promptly dragged him into an elevator, pressing the top button labelled 'Floor Closed'.

"I figured you'd want the privacy." Stark said when Clint raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you bring me up here?" Clint asked him when the elevator doors opened revealing a concrete balcony.

"Go on." Tony pushed him out the elevator.

"Stark, If you're gonna push me over the edge—" when he turned around to face him, his eyes caught on the metal ladder that had been attached to the wall next to the elevator.

"Climb, Legolas." Clint rolled his eyes at the name, but climbed the ladder.

"You're welcome!" he heard Tony yell before the 'ding' of the elevator, no doubt him returning to his lab with Bruce.

At the top was an entirely new balcony area. Half was covered in grass, the other half concrete with standing lines marked out at different distances from the targets attached to a wall. There was a shaded area with two comfy chairs that overlooked the city. It was perfect. High up, so he could watch, look down upon the world and private. It was better than any rafter inside.

Clint had brought Natasha up there multiple times, sometimes to spar, enjoying the open air and thrill of the height, sometimes he helped her with her archery skills, or her with his shooting. Other times just to sit, relax, relish in the companionship, like now.

They sat on the grass, watching the city and drinking beers that Natasha had brought up with her.

"Thor left this morning."

"Well that explains the sunny weather." Clint laughed.

Jane had been visiting for the week since Thor was due on Asgard the next and didn't know when he would be able to return again, so that week they were together 24/7. They remained on Thor's floor most of the time, thank goodness. It was only the second day when Steve walked into the communal living room and found himself staring at the Gods bare backside and a lot more of Jane than he'd care to.

Apparently as the God of Thunder, lightning and all ensued when the man experienced a decent orgasm. For six days straight clouds surrounded the Tower and storms were constant.

Several times when Clint and Natasha were sparring they were forced to have Jarvis play AC/DC on full volume, and now that he had left they were enjoying the silence.

Somehow the silence didn't last long as they found themselves pressed up against the wall making out like teenagers.

He pressed himself flat against her body and relished in her moan. Maybe it was the alcohol but both were enjoying themselves to want to stop.

Slipping his hand past the waistband of her pants and into her panties he felt her body tense under his touch. Natasha's breath hitched as his hand slipped lower and lower down her body. He continued his assault on her neck, his breath lingering as his other hand pushed up under her shirt, caressing her skin just below her breast, teasing her.

He returned, by lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him, pushing her against the cold wall. He kissed down her neck as his hands roamed her body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn't want any space between them. She ran her fingers up under his shirt, tracing over his bare back. She lifted his shirt over his head, Clint reluctantly removing his hands from her body to throw the shirt to the floor.

Clint did the same with hers, leaving her pressed against the wall in her bra. He attached his mouth to her neck, kissing down her pulse point, enjoying the moans he was pulling from her lips. He sucked at her skin for a bit, she leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck, while her hands roamed up and down his back. Natasha liked controlling Clint, dominating him. So she pushed against his chest. Enough so, that Clint was so focused on his task that he stumbled backwards, landing on his back in the grass and pulled her down with him.

Before Natasha could move, he slipped his hand under her panties, pressing against her. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers touched her. He smiled at his actions. He wanted to tease her.

As the moans from her lips became more and more frequent with Clint's name mixed in, Clint knew she was close. A wave of pleasure rippling through her entire body as her breath hitched. Her hands tried to grip at anything, pulling on the grass that surrounded them as she collapsed, trying to hold in the scream of his name. He still lay beside her as her chest rose and fell, sweat glistening over her breasts.

When she could breathe properly she quickly straddled him, kissing him fiercely. But Clint wouldn't have it. He rolled them, pushing Natasha down into the grass.

Hovering above her, he positioned himself before sliding into her.

He groaned at the sudden new feeling as she pushed her hips up to him, pushing him in deeper. She started moving her hips, rocking back and forth slowly at first, but speeding up as her second orgasm approached. He lifted up to kiss her. Moving with her, he sat up, kissing his way down her neck, his breath washing over her breasts. Natasha threw her head back as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. It wasn't long before her breathing hitched and her body convulsed around him.

He heard his name escape her lips between breathy moans. And that was all it took. The wave washed over him so fast it took him by surprise. He shuddered for a moment, which Natasha took the stillness as an opportunity to roll them again and kept moving.

They weren't done, not yet.

**A/N: To be continued with the Shower ;) hehe **


	5. Steam (CN)

**A/N: Hi everyone, I am very sorry for being so late with this. I'm doing the August NaNoWriMo, I just handed in five class subject essays and a photography portfolio and now I have a lovely History Speech to work on and present, and it's been taking the energy out of me lately. I was halfway done with this when everything got piled on, so sorry again.**

**This is very short because I started feeling guilty for not uploading sooner so this is a filler chapter/apology smut :D **

***This continues directly after Clint's Nest***

He had her pressed up against the elevator, sucking her neck while her hands roamed under his shirt. They broke apart just in time for the elevator to open revealing Pepper.

"Oh, I was just coming to find you two. Lunch is nearly ready, so . . ."

"Thanks, we'll go wash up, got a bit sweaty sparring." Natasha managed to lie. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she mentally hit herself in not being able to control it.

"Okay." She said before returning to the lounge room.

By the time they made it to . . . one of their rooms and into the bathroom, their clothes were strewn across the room and Clint had barely turned on the hot water before Nat pushed him into the shower, attacking his neck with her mouth.

The water washed over them, heating their skin and steaming up the bathroom in seconds, the mirror fogged over completely.

They had no time to take their time, this was all about release. If they didn't show up for lunch soon, someone would come looking.

Barely a week earlier Thor had strutted into Natasha's room, seeking her out after Steve told him that Natasha had the best DVD collection. Or as Thor called them "magic moving pictures". They had been in the bedroom when they heard the booming voice, and had only just managed to get dressed before Thor shoved open the bedroom door. For once they were thankful for Thor's lack of understanding in Midgardian stuff, and had simply inquired if they have been engaged in another sparring game.

Clint's hands slowly moved down her body. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Clint's hand moved between her legs, brushing over her thighs. This enticed a soft moan from Natasha's lips. As Clint touched her, her hips bucked in his hands. Her head fell back onto Clint's shoulder, gasping against his touch. His fingers moved faster and Natasha's breathing hitched, moaning, her eyes closed.

Clint smiled at himself. He loved hearing Natasha moan against his touch. Soon enough her breathing became ragged, moaning Clint's name as she collapsed against him.

Clint withdrew his fingers, kissing her neck and collarbone as Natasha came down from her high. She suddenly became very aware of Clint's arousal pressed against her stomach. Her hand snaked down and stroked him a few times, watching his eyes roll back and his breath caught in his throat.

Clint hoisted her up, Natasha wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her, the chill of the shower wall tiles barely registering in Natasha's mind. There was no time to be slow, and Clint didn't bother with the usual slow, loving pace.

Natasha rotated her hips so that his body moved at just the right angle. It didn't take long before his orgasm started building, the pressure building up and up, already aroused from before. Natasha's second orgasm rippled through her body as she clung to Clint, her nails digging into his shoulders and screaming. That was all it took for Clint to follow her.

Behind them someone started clapping, followed by a, "I must say, birdy, impressive finish there."

Clint looked up to find Tony standing in the bathroom door wearing a smug grin.

"Though the steam fogged up the detail but still, wow, you two could make a living out of that."

"Stark, what the hell are you doing here?" Clint growled, trying to use his body to shield Natasha from Tony's wondering eyes. Still he managed to ogle Natasha's breasts.

"Pepper told me to come find you for lunch. Nat wasn't in her room so I figured she was here."

"So you barged in without knocking?" Natasha demanded. The warm water was still running, and it was hard to keep an angry face with water beating down on your face.

"I did knock. Like twelve times, didn't I, Jarvis?" he asked,

"Yes, sir, you did knock. But you entered even after I informed you that Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff were otherwise engaged and unable to answer." The A.I. informed.

"You are a traitor, you don't tell them _that_." Tony whined.

"You are dead." Natasha growled and Tony felt a tad bit of fear rush through him. Even naked she was still terrifying when angered.

"Sir, Pepper is now inquiring as to where you are." Jarvis interrupted as politely as an A.I. could.

"Tell her I'm on my way, and if I don't make it, suspect Birdy and Spidey." And with that Tony walked "calmly" to the elevator.

**A/N: Feel free to suggest places or events you'd like to see. Also, I'm considering doing chapters for the Helicarrier. What does everyone think of that? Or would that be better as a separate story? **

**I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be up this week, but I will work on it :D**

**Anyway, reviews make my day and once again I'm sorry for being so late.**


	6. Sweet Revenge (CN)

**Sorry for the double update: Okay so there was a mistake with the this chapter, I've been working on another story along with this one and I confused Alex and Clint so that's fixed now thanks to Jerseycaramel for pointing it out :D**

**So there were several suggested ideas, so I've merged two together. The idea for this one was from Shingalala (for getting payback) and AJ (the car collection). I thought these two worked quite well together and I hope it's enjoyable :D**

**Also, I just got the Avengers DVD so you know, INSPIRATION! **

**Sweet Revenge**

They had spent a good amount of time thinking up the best ways they could get payback. There's nothing like Tony Stark walking in to ruin a good mood, so whatever revenge they planned needed to leave a lasting imprint. Which is how Clint and Natasha found themselves down in Tony's garage eyeing the large collection with great care; they needed the right one.

"What one do you reckon he likes the most?" Natasha asked.

"Don't know. You've spent more time with him than me." Clint replied.

"Jarvis, any help?"

The British A.I.'s voice came through, "He favours them all equally, as far as I am aware, Miss Romanoff."

"Any suggestions then?" Clint asked him.

"Scanning recent entries to the garage, Mr Stark has driven the Audi—"

"Okay, stop right there. I'm not a car person, Jarvis. Simplify."

"Second from the left." Came the reply immediately.

"I swear Jarvis likes us more than Tony," she said laughing. "Jarvis, please make sure Tony can see this."

"But wait a few minutes, I want to get started." Clint added.

"I shall alert Mr Stark in five minutes. Is that sufficient time?"

"Should be."

"I expect plenty of foreplay." Natasha said as Clint climbed into the passenger seat. She straddled him, smirking as he immediately started tugging up her shirt.

Clint undressed her with an unexpected slowness, as if he was taking in every inch of creamy white skin he revealed. His knuckles traced down from her neck, over her heaving chest and down her stomach. His hands came to rest on her hips. She had worn skirt because it made things simpler and less awkward compared to getting out of jeans; like it was for him. She gave him an encouraging and agreeing nod; his hands slipped under her skirt and lingering on her thighs. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, she could feel him stir, pressing against her.

Natasha sat up; arms rose above her head as he lifted the shirt up and off her completely followed by her bra; his shirt was gone a lot faster. He tugged the skirt so it lifted up completely, settling limply on her hips. She kissed him with a slight force as he fingered the edge of her panties.

Their bodies flush against each other; Natasha ran her hands up his chest to his head, pushing through his hair. Clint's hand lazily brushed against the tops of her breasts.

Her hand slid down his chest, teasing him through his boxers. He buried his face in her hair, her success made her smile. She slipped her hand under the fabric, stroking him. He could feel himself growing close, if she didn't stop, he'd be done before they could get started and that wasn't fair on her. He pulled himself away from the sensations, grabbing her hands and pinning them between their chests. She tugged her hands free, dragging them through his hair, kissing him again.

Clint wanted to make her moan and beg. He kissed his way to her breast, stopping just before her hardened nipple and kissing back up to her lips. As expected, she squirmed on top of him, letting out a loud moan of displeasure. He pulled back, looking into her eyes as his free hand slowly slide down across her stomach, down her waist, moving between her legs. She spread them willingly as Clint's hand pushed her panties aside, slipping a finger into her. Natasha moaned, loudly, her back arching into him, pushing against his hand. Clint quickly covered her mouth with his, containing as much of the noise as he could.

He teased her, stopping every time he felt her getting close, every time he felt her stiffen against him, shudder and gasp. And she hated him for it. He had released her hands so his other hand could caress her breasts. Natasha's hands clenched against the car door; she couldn't wait any longer. She glared at him when he stopped again, unable take it anymore. She pushed against him, holding him against the seat as she brushed her lips against neck. As she straddled him, she dragged her hand back down his chest. She sat up, guiding him into her.

It only took her a few seconds to adjust before she started moving her hips. She found a steady pace; drawing moans from both of them. It didn't take long before her breathing hitched, she was getting close again. She gasped his name as all her frustration, her desire flooded out of her, her body rippling with thousands of sensations. Clint wasn't far behind, his own climax pulled from him. They lay together, legs entangled and chests heaving as they caught their breaths.

Up in his lab, Tony watched, mouth agape, at the screen in front of him. The two assassins were breathing hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Tony couldn't look away. He, for once, was glad that Bruce was out somewhere, doing his yoga or whatever it was he did. Tony's pants had become tight. He knew he would be keeping a copy of the recording. Jarvis has just played the surveillance camera without him asking, so he knew that the duo had planned it and had wanted him to see how they defiled his car. Despite how hot and arousing it was.

After saving the video, he left his lab in a hurry, searching for Steve.

**A/N: Please review :D I have several ideas that are in the works from more chapters but feel free to suggest anything.**


	7. Fraternization Policy (CN)

**A/N: So here's the first Hellicarrier one, yay! Sorry this is a bit late, I've had it sitting here for two days and kept forgetting to upload it. I'm working on making the next few longer, and with more fluff and stuff :D**

**Fraternization Policy**

When Fury opened the door and heard the voices, he stopped dead in his tracks. This was not something he'd ever wanted to see. All he could think was how many fraternization rules they were breaking.

He'd gone in search of Barton when the agent hadn't answered his mobile. Hill was busy and Fury figured, why not go for the walk. According to the logs, both Barton and Romanoff had returned to the Hellicarrier from their separate missions, which meant they were either in the gym (and he would have to call down to Medical as an early warning of the two bloody Agents that would turn up eventually) or at the firing range. They weren't at the gym so he expected to find his two best agents shooting bullets and arrows at the simulation targets . . . not this.

Natasha, shirtless, braless, wearing only her underwear, pressed against Clint's bare chest while he stood in his jeans between her legs. She was sitting on the edge of the firing bench

Natasha's long legs were wrapped securely around his waist, pushing them as close as possible. Natasha was facing Fury, but her eyes were closed, her head thrown back as Clint kissed down her neck to her flushed chest.

Fury stood frozen, unable to move, but when Natasha started moaning, Fury found the strength to forcibly cough. Things were getting heated between the couple, hands were roaming further, tongues tangling, caresses lingering.

Natasha looked up to see who had disturbed them, Clint's lips barely grazing over her collarbone.

"What do you want, sir?" came Natasha's slightly dazed voice. She clung to Clint, attempting to shield her body from Fury's view.

For possibly the first time in his career, Nick Fury was flabbergasted into silence, completely forgetting why he was there. "It's alright, Agent. I'll return later." He'd reprimand them later, when they weren't within reach of nearly a dozen different weapons.

She tugged on Clint's pants, as he kissed down her neck, his hands gripping her thighs. They continued as if Fury hadn't interrupted them.

Natasha managed to push Clint's pants down along with his boxers, pooling at his ankles where he kicked them off. He stood before her, ready, extremely aware of the beautiful, practically naked women sitting in front of him. Natasha's hands found his hair, her fingers tangling in it as Clint sucked on her pulse point.

"You love the thrill don't you?" he asked, keeping his lips close to her skin.

"Yes." She shuddered against him as he spoke.

"The thrill of someone walking in and seeing us, hearing you fall apart under me."

She shifted so she was pressed up against him, completely. Clint groaned at the contact, feeling her waiting heat through the cotton of her panties.

Pulling one hand from his hair, she dragged it, torturously slowly down his chest to stroke him. He instantly bucked into her hand, resting his head on her shoulder as her fingers lightly brushed up his shaft, her thumb rubbing his tip. The deep moan and sharp intake of breath only encouraged Natasha. When Natasha let go, Clint growled at her, completely driven by lust. Natasha smirked at him. He ground his hips into hers, trying to create more friction between them, resulting in a pleasurable groan from Natasha.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down, while Natasha lifted her body. Seconds after her panties hit the floor, Clint pulled her closer, entering her hard and fast.

"Clint!" she gasped, her breath coming out fast. She didn't care how hard he took her, as long as he did. Her nails bit into her back as she clung to him

Clint lowered his head to kiss each breast, subtly nudging Natasha away so he could take one of nipples in his mouth, sucking it gently, before giving the same attention to the other.

He moved inside of her, pushing in all the way, as deep as he could. He pushed her back, so she lay horizontal on the classroom desk, Clint moving with her so he was above her, him never leaving her body.

Natasha gasped as he moved over her sensitive spot so he angled himself that way again. He could feel Natasha clenching around him. Knowing Natasha's inevitable scream Clint kissed her just as he came inside of her. Clint locked eyes with Natasha, watching her writhe beneath him. Her breath coming out in sharp gasps that turned into very loud moans.

They dressed slowly, stealing soft kisses and caresses as they did so. Once they were both decent, Natasha pressed a button on the side of her cat suit's belt and the cameras whirred back to life.

Back in command, Fury saw the flicker of life in the Range cameras and wondered why he had checked the video footage first and saved himself the embarrassment. Not that Nick Fury got embarrassed. He, like most of the Agents, knew when the duo's partnership changed. Doors locked more often, camera's switched off, undeniable moans from closets, and even the few rumours from Stark had confirmed it. The fraternization policy had gone out the window, and nobody wanted to break up SHIELDs best field team over rules that never seemed to be enforced. But he might have to speak with them about the choice of location.

**A/N: ****There are 64 people following this, and only 24 reviews! Come on guys! Can I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please? **

**So, I have enough suggestions and my own ideas for another 6, but feel free to suggest anything, chances are I haven't got it written down on my list of to do's.**


	8. Elevator Escapades (CN)

**A/N:** So the 'stuck in an elevator' idea was suggested by _cosmicgirl1286 _on

I'm sorry this took a while to get up, I've been quite slack with most things lately, so I apologise.

**Elevator Escapade **

"Stark! Hurry up! I'm not going to be able to hold them off much longer!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm working as fast as I can." He said as he tapped away at his tablet, "Why don't you just let them go?"

"Because I don't really want to be here for that!" Bruce yelled back, slightly annoyed.

Being trapped in an elevator with two assassins was not high on Bruce's to-do list, nowhere near. Especially like this.

They had just returned from what _should_ have been a simple mission, and it was until the last 5 minutes. Some new-on-the-block mad scientist was attacking the city, throwing this goop at people for the "fun of it". Clint and Natasha got hit when they caught the guy and were covered head to toe. It didn't burn them or injure them as they had expected and so for the first few minutes they thought it was harmless. When the first signs started Tony took the opportunity to tease them relentlessly on the way back to the tower. Steve had to sit between them because they couldn't stop touching each other.

At that point it was just mild touching but once they get inside the elevator things went completely south and only made worse when the elevator lost power. Tony had yelled to them up the elevator shaft that it was Thor's fault because he shocked it as they were riding up the other elevator car. They had managed to pry the doors open and climb out as their car was halfway over floor 19; unfortunately Bruce was trapped between floors with two horny assassins.

He was standing with his back to Clint, since honestly, Natasha was more dangerous. She had already growled at Bruce once, while Clint had only whined when Bruce moved him to a corner away from the redhead.

"Hey, Bruce? Still alive in there?" Tony's voice echoed through the PA system. "I got everything working again, we can bring you to the floor but we'll have to pry the door open—" the elevator lurched upwards suddenly making all three of them stumble and fall.

Bruce hauled himself up again, "You guys okay?" he turned around and blushed.

Clint had Natasha pressed against the wall kissing her fiercely as her hands ran through his hair. He moved his hands down to cup her buttocks, hoisting her up against the wall, hands on her thighs. Clint pushed his hips against hers, watching as her eyes fluttered as she gasped at the tingling sensations that shot through her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as their tongues tangled, fighting the other for dominance. Natasha tugged Clint's shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands down his bare chest, her fingertips tracing the curves. When her hands started working in his belt, Clint pushed against her harder, using the wall and his hips to keep her up as he pulled her shirt off. He kissed down her neck, to the tops of her breasts, making Natasha moan loudly.

The blush on Bruce's face deepened just as the elevator doors were pulled open by Thor and Steve. Tony was about to speak when he caught sight of the scene behind Bruce and his jaw dropped.

"Oh thank god, they're uh. . ." Bruce turned back to the two pressed against the elevator wall, "Yeah, good luck with them." And with that Bruce disappeared into the lounge room.

Stark was smirking and no doubt planning on having Jarvis keep copies of the surveillance footage. Steve was just as red as Bruce and Thor was staring in confusion.

"Is this one of the many Midgardian copulating customs I have heard of?"

"No, not really, Thor." Steve mumbled, trying to be calm while looking anywhere but the elevator.

"Then we shall leave." Thor boomed.

"No!" Tony whined,

"Tony, just leave them to it. That goo didn't have any negative side effects so we'll have Jarvis alert us to any problems."

Steve turned, pulling Tony away by his arm with Thor trailing behind them.

"Can we watch the magic metal box again?"

"The TV? Sure."

**A/N: **Not too sure about this, but I liked the idea(s) and really wanted to do them, so I hope you like it.


	9. Months Part 1 (CN)

**A/N: **I apologise for this being so late, I haven't forgotten about it! I did NaNoWriMo in November, and got to 50K :D, and then I got caught up in editing so this was left sitting half finished for weeks!

I realise I should have probably told you guys that this was what I was doing, I am sorry for making you all wait, so this one is long to make up for it. Let me know what you think :D

oOo

**Months**

They all had post-battle rituals; especially since they had become the Avengers. Tony would host movie nights, claiming it was for team bonding and to help Steve catch up on modern culture. Not because he got lonely when Pepper wasn't around and that wasn't ready to admit that he _needed_ company after near-death experiences.

Steve's usually was to go through several punching bags before retiring for the night. Bruce's was to do . . . science things, with or without Tony. Thor would usually celebrate a victory with Jane in ways that would always lead to sex. But that's what they counted on. If Thor was being loud enough, no one would hear them.

It was a regular occurrence that had started about 2 years after Clint had brought her in. It was the typical friends with benefits, a stress relief after missions. Then one day: birthdays and holidays were celebrated differently, more kisses, more romance; then came dates and anniversaries and romantic things that Natasha only knew from movies.

In Clint's room, in the locker he uses for his most valued possession, is a post-it note with _I Do_ scrawled in Clint's messy writing, and their signatures; it is taped to the wall inside. That was the day that Natasha Romanoff became Natasha Barton, not that anyone would know though.

_~Post-Battle of Manhattan~_

_Month 1 and 2_

She didn't even know yet. In fact she was on assignment, and when she got back, she passed Clint in the hallways of the Tower, leaving for his own assignment.

"Fury reckons 2 months, tops."

Nat nodded, "Have fun." They never really said much before and after missions, especially separate ones.

Clint scanned the hallways quickly before leaning down, brushing his lips against hers, he whispered, "Always do, sweetheart," before kissing her deeply.

_Month 3_

It was the nausea that had been what caused Bruce to track her down after the others had gone to bed. Bruce had never seen the Black Widow hyperventilate, for someone who was always in control of her emotions, her words, her breathing, everything, she was currently having a panic attack. Bruce was possibly the only one, other than Clint, that she would let hug her as she processed what was going to happen. The little pink plus sign stared back at her, glaring at her, and somehow she could just hear a little voice telling her how fucked up everything was now, that this kid couldn't have the parents it deserved. No kid deserved a mum with her . . . job and past.

"Clint's due to be checking in at 10, you should tell him." Bruce suggested quietly.

Apparently, they hadn't been as quiet as they had thought. Bruce had picked up on the relationship early on, by mistake, of course. He had ended up on the wrong floor, too focused on his tablet and not where he got off. He'd heard enough to know what activities were going on behind the door he stood in front of, and had promptly left, hoping they hadn't heard the elevator. Of course they hadn't, probably couldn't hear anything over themselves.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She found her way to one of the stools, seating herself and staring blankly at the wall.

She told the team first. Clint had yet to check in and she admitted she felt like she could use the support. People seemed to forget that the Black Widow was still human(-enough) and that she did feel scared, that she did worry about the same things, and needed support despite her mission/fighting mask that portrayed complete confidence and capability.

Upon hearing the news Steve reverted to his 1940's gentlemen self, Thor gave a loud speech expressing how her offspring will be a mighty warrior, Bruce already knew and Tony was Tony.

"So Spidey is pregnant. We're gonna have a little hawk running around the tower." He was stuck between surprise, awe and wanting to tease her. It worried her that none of the others questioned how Tony could possibly know that Clint was the father.

"Does Clint know?" Steve's question threw her off and distracted Tony from his.

"Y-you know?"

"We all do. I want to say that you 'weren't that secretive' but—" Pepper started,

"But you guys really need to keep it down. I can hear you from my floor!" Tony exclaimed, "And next time Barton calls tell him thanks for making the rest of us look bad, with all those screaming orgasms, Pepper's getting sex ideas." Tony huffed, but the sly smile that appeared for a moment contradicted his annoyance.

Pepper was smirking as he left with Bruce, returning to the labs, "Don't worry about it. It's actually a good thing, for me anyway. It makes him competitive. He's got a little tally going on in his head; Tony versus Clint."

She told Clint when he called in on video only a few minutes after she had told the team, with the rest of the team (not) subtly eavesdropping. That was their support, not wanting to ruin the moment but not wanting to be left out. Once that first sentence was out – and Clint had reacted, as everyone had tried to convince her he would, positively – the team watched as her smile got bigger and bigger as the two talked about what they would do. Arguing over what colour to paint the room, names, and, knowing that the team was listening, purposefully suggesting that Pepper be the god-mother and father to annoy the boys. The two assassins could hear them fighting over it through the wall.

_Month 4_

A sleep riddled Natasha opened her door to find Clint standing there, duffel bag and a box of chocolates in hand.

"Steve told me you were craving chocolate . . ." he trailed off, unsure as to her reaction; after all he had no experience with pregnant woman, let alone pregnant assassin.

She was wearing one of his button up shirts, because none of her usually-skin-tight clothes fit. He reached out to her and she nodded; his hand came to rest against her abdomen.

"Hi." He pressed his forehead against hers before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss left her breathless and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks as ever single hormone that she had been suppressing came bubbling back to the surface.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Somehow Natasha had managed to push his pants down along with his boxers as they stumbled to the bedroom. Flat on his back, she straddled him. His hands moved with a familiarity that made Natasha moan. He slowly undid each of the buttons, teasing her until he could lift the shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor to join his clothes.

She ground her hips against his and Clint groaned at the contact, feeling her waiting heat through the cotton of her panties.

"This is going to be quick isn't it?" he asked her,

"You've been gone 2 months, I'm pregnant, my hormones are out of control and I'm actually going to take Tony's advice and climb you like a pole because I am frustrated."

She was kissing him with force, biting, nipping at his neck as her hand slid down his body to the hardness that was eagerly awaiting attention. He instantly bucked into her hand, as her fingers lightly brushed up his shaft, her thumb rubbing his tip. The guttural moan and sharp intake of breath only encouraged her.

Gaining control of himself, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down, while Natasha lifted her body. Seconds after her panties hit the floor, he pulled her closer.

She made a small noise as he entered her, and Clint knew she was keeping it all in. She was a loud person, extremely vocal when it came to sex, never caring who heard.

Clint lowered his head to kiss each breast, revelling in the sensitivity of them and the loud gasp it elicited. He shifted her slightly so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it gently, before giving the same attention to the other.

He moved inside of her, and when she was least expecting it, rolled them over. He smirked at the annoyed look she gave him before thrusting again. He moved his free hand down to press on her clit. Natasha bit her lip as the friction caused pleasure to ripple through her as she clenched around him.

Several floors above them, the rest of the team had been watching Pirates of the Caribbean, educating Steve on Johnny Depp.

They all stopped talking, Bruce pausing the film as they tried to figure out what the sound was. When it happened again, Tony groaned, recognising it instantly.

"Guess bird-boy is home."

Steve gave Tony a confused look, "How do you know?"

"Really? The screaming? It's how the baby hawk was made in the first place, Capsicle." Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

Now knowing exactly what Tony meant, Steve's face grew dark red.

_Month 6-7_

Things went from bad to worse, and after several freak outs and four nights sleeping on the couch Clint went to Pepper only for her to inform him that everything Natasha was doing and feeling was perfectly normal, so he went with it. Every time Natasha's hormones went out of control, he'd be there to comfort her and fix whatever problem had occurred. He paid more attention to what he did or said, for fear of spending the night on the couch.

Tony had found it hilarious when she threw a fit at Thor. She had developed a craving for Poptarts and Jam early in her 6th month, and one day Thor had eaten all four boxes. A pissed off assassin had nothing against an upset, pregnant assassin; especially one named Natasha.

One evening Clint had returned to their room to find Natasha crying because she had only just realised that she couldn't see her feet anymore and that they hurt all the time and that her back was aching and that she couldn't even sit the way she liked and she couldn't eat her favourite foods because the baby didn't like them and the list went on and on until Clint told her to stop worrying and lie back on the couch. She reluctantly did as she was instructed and watched him through puffy eyes as he disappeared into their bathroom, returning with a bottle of body oil. It had taken Clint a while to find a pregnancy/baby safe body oil that Natasha liked. He massaged her feet first, using a small amount of the oil on her dry soles. She moaned as he worked at the arch in her foot, where it had been hurting the most. Because she couldn't lie on her stomach anymore, he had her sit up so he could do her back. Slowly working out the stress and knots, he continued until she was beginning to fall asleep.

He continued to relieve her stress throughout the rest of her pregnancy, some ways more than others; others much more pleasurable.

_Month 7_

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Tony screeched (in a very "manly" way, as he so claimed when he later defended it), "WHAT IS THAT THING DOING TO THAT WOMAN!"

"What's going on, Tony?"

"STEVE, DON'T LOOK!"

"OH MY GOD!" Steve turned around as quickly as he had entered but in his haste walked straight into the side of the wall, knocking himself to the ground.

Pepper paused the video and after helping Natasha off of the couch, she made her way to the refrigerator and removed an ice pack. It wouldn't really do much but it was the thought that counted; not much could injure Captain America, the wall probably suffered more damage than he did.

"What is that!" Tony screeched again, trying to not look in horror at the paused video.

"A birthing video for Natasha." Pepper explained simply and calmly.

"That!" he pointed to the screen, "is not that 'beauty of bring a life into the world yadda yadda stuff' that you had told me about!"

Pepper sighed and passed a glance back at Natasha who rolled her eyes.

"Tony, why are you complaining, it's not like _you_ have a screaming baby the size of a watermelon popping out of you." Natasha told him.

"But—but! But, OH MY GOD!"

_Month 9_

On June 19th four minutes before midnight, Yulia "Lia" Barton-Romanov was born.


	10. Months Part 2 (CN)

**A/N: **So I had two people message me and ask if I was going to continue (after) the pregnancy fic and I figured more of you felt the same way so here you go :D

It's not as long, since this wasn't entirely planned very well; and Lia is pronounced like Lea/Leah.

oOo

**2 Hours**

"You did great, Nat." Clint stroked her hair as she cradled their daughter.

"She's beautiful."

"And so tiny." He cooed, lifting up her tiny hand, watching as his daughter wrapped her fingers around his index finger.

It took her a bit to get use to breastfeeding but eventually little Lia latched on and feed greedily. Clint helped her ease her gown so it still covered her other breast while Lia fed. It was weird at first but it didn't take long for her to settle back and let Lia do her thing.

Not long after Lia started the door burst open, "Pepper said you guys were allowed visitors—oh god! Sorry!" Tony shielded his eyes as his face turned red.

"Tony, it's alright." Natasha laughed, "I'm gonna be doing this heaps anyway so you might as well get use to it." Natasha calmed Lia, the bang having scared her, before she returned to feeding.

"Ah, okay." Tony was surprised that she wasn't screaming at him or murdering him with her thighs.

"Where are the others?"

"Steve got taken to dinner," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows, "Pretty nurse asked if he would join her for her break, took him to the cafe downstairs."

"And this wouldn't be part your doing, would it?" Clint asked,

"Well _maybe_ someone suggested that he thought she was pretty but was very shy."

"Tony!"

"He was happy enough! I swear he looked glad when she took his hand and took charge of the situation!" He protested.

"What about Bruce?"

"He went home, said to say sorry, but he said it was getting stressful because as a doctor he said he knew the type of things that could go wrong and so he went home to calm down, but he said he'd be back in the morning."

"Pepper's out getting your present; she forgot it in the rush to get here. She told me to come in and say 'hi' since none of the others were here to do so. I actually have no idea what she got for your daughter but she was really excited, something about getting your baby her first stuffed animal. I figured I could just build her a little suit when she gets older. Besides, no one will mess with my niece when she's got her own iron woman suit." Tony beamed.

He meant well so the two assassins didn't protest. Yet.

**1 Week**

No sleep. That was their life now. Lia was fussy on who put her to sleep, some days it was Clint, others it was Natasha, mostly Clint though. Natasha was only her favourite when it was feeding time. Lia was very much a daddy's girl. That was until she got a nappy rash while Clint had been forced to go to headquarters and report on their situation and when they could return to work. Lia had calmed down after a soothing bath and some rash-powder and when Clint returned home he found his two girls asleep on the couch. Lia had wrapped her fingers in Natasha's hair and her head tucked against Nat's neck.

**3 Months**

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, looking around the room at the others; Clint was holding Lia while the grown men cooed over her.

Little Yulia was the most spoiled 3 month old; she was surrounded by Uncles who couldn't get enough of her. Thor had been impressed with the tiny Avenger's loud cries; Steve had gotten all smitten and couldn't get over how tiny her fingers were; Tony became a baby-cooing pile of feelings; Pepper had managed to prevent Tony from building a self-helping crib, twice.

But now Natasha was worried about leaving her alone, not because Lia would be alone with the other Avengers, she couldn't be safer, but she was scared to leave her as her mother.

"Nat, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." Pepper told her, "You two need a break, it's been three months, when was the last time you and Clint had a night alone, _not_ interrupted."

It was true, they hadn't had time alone since before Lia's birth. They had one night when she had fallen asleep early; she had slept through the night the night before so they had (mistakenly) figured she would again that night only to be interrupted by her cries and her refusal to go back to sleep. The frustration was evident to the others the next morning.

But it wasn't just that, it was everything else as well: they hadn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks, let alone a chance to just sit down and relax; every thought was on their daughter, if she was safe, did she need feeding, did she need to be changed, was she still breathing in the middle of the night. Thor had mistakenly mentioned that on Asgard they have a guard standing watch over newborns because sometimes they would stop breathing in their sleep. Neither had slept properly after that.

"I don't want her to burden you, I know you have heaps dealing with Tony when he won't sleep."

"It is fine, I promise."

"Okay. There's breast milk in the fridge that I pumped this morning, the diaper bag is by the couch—"

"It's okay, we'll sort everything out just go, have alone time, sleep."

Natasha was both glad and nervous; she wanted, no she _needed_ time off, she wasn't use to having such a life fully dependant on her (Clint could take care of himself, most of the time) but she loved Yulia dearly, she didn't want to leave her.

She watched as Pepper made her way over to Clint, filling him. His smile widened as he handed their daughter to Pepper. Lia liked Pepper because of her long hair; it was something to play with, like with Thor's.

"So, what do you want to do with our free time?" Clint asked her when they got back to their room.

"Honestly, I just want to sleep." She sounded exhausted.

Suddenly, Clint picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom before placing her on the bed. He pulled out two pairs of boxers and a shirt for them to sleep in and within seconds they were both snoring.

Halfway through the night Clint woke to find Natasha sitting upright against the headboard.

"What's wrong?"

"Yulia usually wakes up around now, for a feeding." She crossed her arms, a habit she had developed when her breasts started aching, usually because they were heavy.

"Do you want the pump?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

She filled a bottle and placed it into the fridge to feed Yulia if they had a day out and returned to bed.

"Feel better?"

"Not really. I miss her."

"She's fine, Pepper adores her and Tony wouldn't risk any experiments with her around."

"I know that but—I like being a mother. I didn't think I'd be good at it and now we actually have time alone and all I want is her." Natasha sank down into the mattress and let Clint pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's normal you know? The doc said this would happen the first few times that you would be separated, like going back to work."

"Speaking of which, and to change the subject to stop me getting teary, when _do_ we go back?" she asked him,

"Fury gave us another month."

"Really? Both of us?"

"Yeah, something about us never cashing in on vacation time." Clint smiled, "Not every day two assassins go on maternity and paternity leave at the same time."

"She's half yours, she's going to be a little terror because of your genes when she starts walking."

"My genes? What about yours? She's gonna be giving teenage boys heart attacks when she grows up! Sure know you did me."

"But you loved it." She teased, giving him a lingering kiss.

oOo

**Big A/N:** So I'd honestly prefer to end this with the first chapter and where I did but I like making you guys happy with things you're interested in reading too, so this time I'll cave; that and I felt guilty because I have a tendency to not update regularly (and I'm sorry!)

Now, back to the one shots for the series, I have the next one thought out-ish, and I'm setting myself deadlines, a week or less (for the next month or so), nag me if you have to, guilt me into getting out of bed before noon and start writing! I am writing for you guys, but I'm on summer holidays so sleeping all day and wasting two months is kinda my thing, so nag away you amazing readers!


	11. Breathe (CN)

**A/N:** So ignore my last author note, for the next month I won't be able to do any updates as I'm preparing for a competition that will be taking up my writing time. I'm sorry for doing this again so soon.

This is a small one because I've had no time to do anything longer.

oOo

**Breathe**

Clint watched as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. He couldn't _not_ watch her sleep; it was terrifying knowing that she might stop breathing and he wouldn't know.

They had been home from the hospital for less than 2 weeks and the fear of losing her hadn't left.

Natasha had told him everything was fine, that she was going to be okay but he wasn't convinced. So day after day, night after night Clint would be by her side, awake and keeping an eye on her.

On her eighth night home Clint couldn't tell if she was breathing anymore and he'd had done everything in his power to not freak-the-fuck-out. He remembered what Bruce had told him: periodic breathing, he called it and that if he was concerned, to just nudge her to see if she responds or wakes up. She did and Clint took a deep breath of relief.

He stroked a finger down her cheek and she whimpered in her sleep before rolling over and taking his finger in her hand. She was so small, so fragile.

Tony had laughed when he found out. He didn't know how terrifying it was; and he didn't understand until his own daughter was brought into the world and Clint had found him spending the nights in the rocking chair checking on her.


	12. Bluff (CNS)

**FanFic ****A/N:** This is an author note of Thank you's.

I had some lovely reviews that made my week, thank you very much :D and thank you all for waiting with me. I know I'm terrible with regular updates so thank you for staying with me through that too.

While I'm here, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, gave my confidence and inspiration and just plain rocked :D - Stargazer11, T. R. Blessing, ikalinaiwanwa, Maddiepattie, Hawkeye'JeremyRenner'Thorin, Wolfhawke5912, TheFair8077, diehardtwilightfan23, LauraJenCC, Jerseycaramel, KennaWynters, Iknights91, cosmicgirl286, , any-otp-will-do, babyer5, Amber-Jade James, Ink-Reader-18, FeelTheTide, Skybluefox, Amahlia, Nikonic, .Obsessedx.X, KevlarKitten and all the Anons and Guests.

(Apologises if I spelt any usernames wrong and if I missed anyone who reviewed before I posted this let me know and I'll fix it :D)

One of my longer oneshots, and for those who wanted Steve back, here you go :D Mini reference to _Voyeur in the Gym_ (the first oneshot in this series for those who have just joined us :D ) & _Elevator Escapades_.

oOo

**Bluff**

Steve had played poker a few times back in his day. But then it was usually for money and not chores. Pepper had decided early on that each Avenger had to do a set amount of chores since they had scared off the last four maids she had hired.

Poker was usually a somewhat silent game, with the occasional smart remark or quip; playing with Tony meant it was guaranteed to be a loud game.

Tony sat next to Steve trying to teach him how to play despite being told he already knew; Thor had stopped paying attention and kept yelling 'LIAR' at the top of his voice when someone bluffed. He claimed it was a most dishonourable game, but held no problem when he won. Bruce sat silently next to Thor, followed by Clint, with Natasha between him and Steve. Pepper had chosen not to stay after Tony had gotten loud and obnoxious. Besides, Steve knew she had things to do.

"Should we be drinking? We should drink when we lose. Let's spice this up!" Tony declared.

He made his way to the bar and filling tumblers with the drinks shouted at him from the rest of the group. Balancing the glasses, he handed them out.

"Hey, what about me?" Natasha complained.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't have hands for a bottle." He laughed.

At the bar, he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"I knew there was a reason I came tonight." She eagerly took the bottle from him.

By midnight they were all pleasantly buzzed.

As Tony rattled on about his latest project, Steve took a moment to look at their dysfunctional group of heroes. Thor was trying to peak at everyone else's cards; Tony had his poker face on: a.k.a. not paying attention to his cards at all but still somehow winning, and Bruce was looking bored.

He became confused when he glanced at Clint; he was flushed, but it was so slight that Steve doubted any of the others had noticed it. Clint was never flushed. Maybe the alcohol had gotten to him?

Steve snuck another glance at Natasha who held the same smirk/poker-face she always wore but this one had a new edge to it.

He didn't think much of it until he dropped a card onto the floor. When he bent to pick it up he finally understood. Natasha was bare footed and one was placed in Clint's lap. It explained why she was seated on an angle in her chair. Steve didn't stay down long enough to want to see what she was doing. He may have been a 1940s man but he could still figure out what was happening.

When he came back up he could feel his face burning and when he looked at Natasha she just smirked at him.

He tried to ignore the flush of heat that ran through his body, for he knew where their night was heading. Ever since the gym he'd been careful not to be alone in the same room with them. They were calm about everything but he sure as hell wasn't. He wasn't use to such things, he wasn't accustomed to such public displays of . . . this wasn't affection was it? Lust maybe? Whatever it was all it did was make Steve think about the other time and everything that happened.

Before he could think about it any further Natasha sat up straight, and from the sideways glance at Clint he knew they were up to something.

She folded, placing her cards down and moving to stand.

"What? We only just got started!" Tony protested.

"I'm bored and you're cheating anyway. Besides I've got some movies Jarvis has waiting for me."

Steve noticed that both Clint and Tony watched her as she left. He wasn't sure whose thoughts would be the dirtiest but both had their eyes firmly stuck on her backside.

After she had left the room, Clint turned to Tony. "You're counting the cards again aren't you?"

"What! Me! That's an outrageous claim that is fully supported by the fact that I am winning."

Steve raised the bet, throwing in his laundry and vacuuming chores. He was bluffing (the best he had was two fours) but if Tony was cheating then it didn't matter. Steve was only really playing for the social aspect of it.

Tony called Steve's bluff and once cards were shown Tony whooped in excitement and shoved the pile of paper chores away from him. "Take them!"

The chores were distributed, with Clint taking the ones for Natasha. She wouldn't know if he swapped his 'take out the garbage' for her 'washing dishes'.

Clint then got up, making for the door.

"Legolas? You not gonna stay?"

"Nah, I've got work to do."

"That's a bad bluff, Robin Hood! We know who you're really doing." Tony said, and Steve wasn't sure whether Clint just ignored him or didn't hear.

"Are we playing again?" Tony asked the remaining Avengers.

"It is late; I believe it is time for me to return to Lady Jane. Thank you Man of Iron for introducing me to your custom." Even at night, Thor still hadn't grasped the concept of an 'inside voice'.

"Not a custom, Thor. A game. For fun."

"I enjoyed this game very much. I wish to participate again tomorrow."

"How about I teach you some new ones, yeah?" Tony offered. There were only so many chores to do. Maybe they could play with M&Ms. Steve didn't hang around after that. There was no point since Bruce and Tony had started drifting the topic of conversation towards inventions and creating stretchy pants for the Hulk.

Steve was silent in walking back to the elevator. It was a weave of corridors that he still got lost in.

He froze to the spot. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if he had taken the stairs, but he was currently staring wide eyed at the two assassins who were none the wiser about his presence. Again.

Steve tried to do that subtle cough that people did to announce their presence but it came out as more of a choking cough. They weren't startled. Of course not. They were assassins.

"Hey, Steve." Natasha smiled at him casually, as if she hadn't been pinned roughly to the wall with her legs wrapped possessively around the archer's waist.

Barton just smirked as if he _had_ been leaving hickeys down her neck as his hand massaged her breast under her shirt.

Steve's eyes darted to the elevator behind them as it opened as if on cue. Silently, they gathered inside; Clint pushing the buttons for his and Steve's floor.

Steve could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Just _being_ in an elevator with those two made him flustered. He should have taken the stairs.

In his peripheral vision he could see Clint's hand wondering up Natasha, stroking her arm, her eyes glazed over, lips parted. Steve felt bad for interrupting them . . . again.

"Do you remember our conversation in the gym? When you saw us?" Natasha asked him. Her voice was soft enough that it didn't startle him out of his thoughts.

"_Steve, you don't have to be embarrassed." She interrupted him, _

"_Yes, yes I do, and you should be angry. I shouldn't have been here. It was rude and very disrespectful of me to watch." _

"_It's okay, really." The sincerity in her voice shocked him._

"I meant it, Steve. You're allowed to be curious, and it's okay to get flustered by these things. You shouldn't feel embarrassed."

"No, I should. It's not proper—"

"Screw proper, Steve." She said calmly. "Have you ever done something because you wanted to, because the urge to do it was so powerful that proper and improper couldn't stop you?"

Steve shook his head.

"I don't want to come between you two. I know you've told Stark that it's nothing, I still don't—"

"We've already talked about it. A fair bit actually."

"Do you trust us?" Clint asked him, making Steve realise that he held the same intensity in his eyes as Natasha did.

Again, Steve nodded.

"You don't have to fondue," and Steve could swear she was teasing him slightly by the smirk she gave him. "But we can show you a few things. We know it must be hard, adjusting to all this, and unlike Stark, we won't embarrass you while trying to help you adjust."

Steve knew exactly what she was talking about. Tony had a habit of getting near-piss-drunk and doing humiliating things. His worst to date was when he gladly announced to the woman he was pushing onto Steve that he was a virgin, followed by many analogies and variations of the term. The woman had taken pity on Steve, not knowing his actual standing on 'fondue' and assuming he had just never found "the one", when in fact his one was trapped years in the past waiting for him to take her dancing. Pity was something Steve couldn't stand, and it had taken him a moment to realise that what Nat and Clint were offering, that their expressions and intentions were not that of pity, but of support and true desire to assist Steve in the one thing he was still trying to figure out himself.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad offer. He had gotten use to the brazen displays of affection (though his blushing response had missed that memo), and the idea of sex being part of everyday culture. After everything that had happened in the gym, he wasn't surprised that they were comfortable with this.

"Come on."

Maybe taking the elevator wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**A/N:** I like the idea that Nat and Clint would help Steve with the whole idea of sex, but I don't really like how this turned out, but I felt really bad for not updating sooner so I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D

I've got about 7 more of oneshot ideas written down so there will be more :D


	13. Date Night (CN, S)

**A/N:** This was meant to be a double chapter upload but I've had internet problems and this was the only one I could get onto my phone to use its internet to upload, so hopefully when all is good you'll have my Valentine's day oneshot up before Thursday :D

**This bit is important.** A few reviewers seemed unhappy about the pairing of those three, but don't fret, this is a series about Clint and Natasha, Steve's just popping by. I don't intend to write smut for those three (I ship them, but not that much yet).

I like the idea of them helping Steve with the whole idea of sex. So there isn't going to be relationship with those three, just two friends helping their 90 year old virgin friend hehehe :P

BUT for those who like the three pairing I have a new story that I'm starting that is of those three and an idea that was given to me by KennaWynters who also inspired bits of this (but I had to cut out parts after the reviews got nasty so I'm putting them into that story – should be up when I finish this series hopefully), and with the help of any-otp-will-do :D

This one is a bit more Tony-centric, a bit into his mind and workings. It may be a bit out of character because I haven't written Tony's character like this before.

Technically I'd make this part two of Bluff, just for closure so we can move on and away from Steve.

oOo

**DATE NIGHT**

Tony Stark was a man who relied on knowing things about everyone. May it be things they never intended anyone else to know, or not, he would somehow find it. He liked the blackmail material and now that he had permanent residents in his tower, blackmail was all he had really. Which is why he couldn't believe what he heard. Jarvis, being as un-Tony-like as possible, had prevented access to the security footage for the room because "_Sir, there is no emergency that I detect and I believe that your intentions with that footage would not please Miss Romanoff, Mr Barton or Mr Rogers." _Damn smart ass computer. Tony sometimes wondered why he ever made Jarvis with an adaptable personality. The traitor was siding more and more with his new residents.

Speaking of his new residents, Tony had gathered bits and pieces on all of them. He told himself that (at first) it was because he knew they had issues with the team; Natasha still held a small fear of the Other Guy, Bruce was wary of Natasha because of it and of the Other Guy making an appearance and destroying the tower – hence why he limited interactions with the rest of the team for a few days. Thor was rarely around, shuffling between the tower, Jane's place and Asgard. Steve was very private, and Tony had seen his files, had seen the SHIELD files he had left out by accident; grieving over losing someone from 70 years ago was something Tony would never understand but he knew well enough to not purposefully joke about certain topics. But _this_ was not one of those. Well, sex was always touchy with Steve but Tony was shocked that it was _Natasha_ of all people that he listened and to and took to bed with Clint. How did Capsicle, the 90 year old virgin, the fondue-blushing man bed The Black Widow before him?

This was where Tony's mind reverted back to a child – he had seen her first and the constant flirting (that Tony refused to see as one way) . . . but even Tony had seen the truth in that. She was The Black Widow, deadly, hot, everything a man might want, and he wanted her because she was the thrill. He'd drunkenly admitted it to Pepper one night and she had smacked over the back of head and told him that if "Tasha" didn't kill him first, she would. Tony thought it was because they were dating but turns out she had known about Clint and Natasha all along, and had told him that "the thrill of the Black Widow" didn't only affect men. She just smirked at him as his drunken brain slowly pieced together what she had meant.

He had seen the video, the hallway, the elevator, everything. He had watched them go into the room and none of them had come out yet. That was why Tony was checking the cameras in the first place. No one was brave enough to go knocking so Tony figured 'why not check the cameras, see if they left the building or something' since Jarvis had responded with the typical 'I have been ordered to not reveal their location at the present time'. Natasha had that as her default-Jarvis setting. Traitor.

So his actions were purely innocent, and it wasn't his fault that the major public display of affection going on had caused his thoughts to drift down a dirtier path.

But then he realised. He had lost. Lost a bet with himself and Clint and Natasha, but they didn't exactly know that. Tony had wanted to be the one to help Steve adjust to the new world. He had taught him email and the important bits of the internet. Steve hadn't appreciated that. Maybe he had scared Steve off.

Could he say that his intentions were pure? Introduce him to the hard stuff first, so that everything else seems better in comparison. Maybe that's what attracted him to those two.

Everyone had noticed. It wasn't just sex or lust with them. There was passion and romance, and if Natasha believed that she said, then they were children. Even Tony had to admit that they were the epitome of passion and romance and love, a perfect relationship, considering their workplace. They proved that it could work; that Agents could juggle personal and professional lives if their partner was also an Agent.

oOo

As he locked up the security room, he saw a flash of red. Steve's jacket.

"Hey, Cap, where you going? I thought you were staying in?" he yelled.

"Ah I'm going to that club we went to before." Steve answered, and Tony was surprised to see that he wasn't blushing and was more confused as to why Tony had asked.

"The club? Are you sure? Did you hit your head or something? Do you have a date?"

"Yes, and I'm sure, and no to the last two." He replied smoothly.

"No date? So where'd this confidence come from, Cap?"

"Had some help from a bird and spider." Still no blush and Tony could see that he didn't care if he knew who he was referring to.

"Um, have fun then, Steve."

Steve smiled at that and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked like the adorable teenage boy going on his first date all by himself, except in this case there was no date, not yet.

"Thanks, Tony. Have a good night."

He left, smile still on his face, and a bounce in his step. That was not Captain America that had gone, it was scrawny Steve Rogers, who had found the confidence he needed to pursue the 21st century and all its glory.

oOo

"Why did you just give me $20?" Clint asked, looking at the note in his hand and the genius before him.

Natasha looked up from the sparring mat, confused. They had sparred for 2 hours straight, leaving both assassins sweaty and their clothes sticking to them. Tony had found them tangled in what he'd thought was definitely _not_ a position used in sparring, but then again he'd seen Natasha bend at all sorts of angles to slip into small spots or under lasers. The only difference was the clothes still being worn by the two.

"You won my bet."

"What bet?" Natasha asked, "That I'd kick his ass again." Natasha smirked and stuck out her tongue at Clint.

"Who could get Steve to adjust better." He waved his hand around, "It was a personal bet on whether you could or I could. You obviously won, he's out at the club and from his latest text, thanks for beating me to that too, he said he won't be home till tomorrow."

"That's good. But we can't take the money." Clint told him.

"Yes, you have to because I lost, and despite what people think of me I keep promises. Even ones made in my head unaware to anyone else. Just take the money. Go buy little miss ninja an ice cream or something. I'm gonna got find Bruce, get back to the lab, if you need me."

Once Tony had gone and the door shut, Clint spoke.

"Free ice cream, no Steve, Tony or Bruce. Wanna make a nest of blankets in the theatre and browse Tony's film library?"

"Ooh date night on a Thursday." She beamed at the thought. Date night was reserved for Sundays, the day Fury had allocated to be their 'there's no paperwork, so go home and be normal for once' day.

"Steve's having his first date night, pretty sure Tony and Bruce are having geek-gasms over whatever new toy they've built. Why can't we?"

"Which one has doors that lock?" Nat asked, giving him a sly smile. "Just in case."

"Hey Jarvis?" Clint asked the A.I.

"The theatre on the 19th floor has lockable doors." The A.I. answered precisely.

"The deli around the corner has ice cream?"

"You get the ice cream, I'll grab the blankets." Natasha told him as they made their way out.

Thursday became their favourite date night.

**End A/N: **Don't worry, there is smut in the next one :D

The start was inspired by a review from KennaWynters about being a fly on the wall at the implied ending of Bluff, and I changed it a lot from the idea due to some nasty reviews but credit should be given no matter what, so to KennaWynters, thank you :D

Hope you enjoyed it :D and** to those who didn't like the last one and don't/or have decided to not like this one, I'm sorry, but I can't please everyone, I try to by taking suggestions and Steve returning was a suggestion, and it was something I want[ed] to write.**


	14. Choices, Firsts and Valentine (CN)

**A/N: **This is a valentine's day oneshot :D Set in the Marvel universe alongside the X-Men, with a very small mention of Charles Xavier and an OC mutant.

Bit over the place, it's all my jumbled thoughts merged together :P

**This is set where neither have slept together yet, there's no relationship yet, but where they are part of the Avengers.**

Hope you enjoy.

**Choices, Firsts and Valentine's **

They had been partners for years before the Avenger's were formed, and through all the crap they had been put through, all the crap that was their missions, they had stuck by each other. So everyone on base naturally assumed they had been fucking from day one, if not earlier. No one seemed to be able to comprehend any other reason for Barton to bring Natasha in.

If Clint were asked when he had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff the only answer he would say would be "Day one". He hadn't realised it till later and at that point it was beyond lust for the fiery red head. Out of respect, he had kept the slowly increasing feelings he had for her to himself.

Their current situation was surely going to throw all his hard work out the top floor of the Avengers tower. The brief moment when Clint could think clearly, all he thought was "oh crap".

It wasn't even Valentine's day yet, but apparently it was close enough for the mad scientists and cupid-obsessed people of the world. The nightly news report had told of a chemistry major at a southern university making a crazy concoction that was supposed to be a love potion. It gave her boyfriend and her cat diarrhea.

At first they thought it was a crazy scientist but then Xavier had called. A young mutant who remained unnamed had just come into her power which was a type of amplifier. While selective, Xavier had explained that when they had visited the school, she had encountered them and had retained a visual recollection of them, directing her power. Xavier explained that the power only worked if the strongest emotion between the two of them is the same. In this case, lust, desire, love, whatever they wanted to call it. All they knew was that a few minutes later they wanted to jump each.

Bruce looked at the clipboard and back at them.

"So you're saying . . ."

They both blushed, something that Bruce wasn't use to seeing.

"Is it specifically directed towards each other?"

"Yes." Natasha murmured. She had no experience with this type of thing. Drugs she was use to. Loss of memory, hazy dreams, brainwashing, all of it she had done, but not this.

"Charles didn't say that it was dangerous, but do you feel you need to be locked in?"

"Should be alright." Clint murmured, risking a glance at Natasha and meeting her heated gaze.

"Well I want to keep you both here, just in case something else pops up. Charles said that even he didn't know the full extent so I want you to stay here for the rest of the day and tonight."

"Fine." Clint grumbled.

Bruce had put them in two of the four patient rooms they had in the infirmary. They had beds and bathrooms and everything they would need until they were released. Bruce hadn't told them when that would be, and had simply said that he and Tony would grab clothes and entertainment for them soon.

So here he was, staring at the white ceiling, surrounded by that god-awful smell of 'way-too-clean' that hospitals and infirmaries always had, with nothing to do until Bruce came back.

He'd tried working out, doing press ups, sit ups, star jumps even but even then he couldn't help where he's thoughts drifted to.

She was barely 22, and even then Clint doubted that. When asked, she had simply just made an educated guess and they all rolled with it. She was way too young for him, way too young to know half the things she knows, to have done most of the things the Red Room made her do. She shouldn't be able to seduce anyone as well as she could. She should be in college; her thirst for knowledge never seemed to end. For weeks on end she had asked Clint to take her to the library, or to the book store, or to let her borrow his computer. He had found her, oh so many times, nose buried deep in the pages of a book. At first it was fictional novels; Harry Potter had been her first, followed by more classics like Moby Dick and the works of Charles Dickens, then Shakespeare and once they were done she moved onto the non-fiction books that appealed. Most recently had been books detailed America and her customs of the modern world. She was confused and fascinated by the differences in this society and the one she grew up in.

That's when the questions started. Despite her experiences and the limited knowledge the Red Room provided she knew surprisingly little about sex. She knew the act itself, what to do and all the technical stuff but not the emotional, the mental stuff. She had never known the concept of love or sex for pleasure, because she wanted it, or because it made her feel good. She knew how to pleasure others and that was it. So when she had asked for help, wanting to know details, Clint had gotten embarrassed and told her to ask Coulson or Maria, stating that he wasn't a great one for advice on such a topic. That didn't stop her from asking though.

"You're my partner. The closest thing I have to a best friend. I want _your_ advice." She had sat cross legged on his couch, hands clasping her ankles, back straight and an eager smile on her face. In that moment Clint had seen how young she really was. Full of innocence, wanting answers like an eager student. So he did. He told her what stuff he knew (from the few ex-girlfriends he had had), gotten all red-faced when trying to explain how it was possible for a woman to orgasm and the ways he knew how, but she had taken it all in enthusiastically. He explained how, while there was casual sex, one night stands and all that, sex was mostly between two consenting people who had feelings for each other, while emphasizing that it didn't have to be. It was hard. Trying to say that both were okay while trying to establish that she didn't have to if there was or wasn't emotion to it and Clint really had lost himself trying to explain everything. He never had anyone do it for him so he had no way of knowing what was an acceptable way of educating her.

Though he must have done something right because she left smiling and had thanked Clint for helping her, so he must have accomplished something.

That was the same day that she had told Fury she would no longer partake in missions involving the use of her body that she didn't agree to. There were no more cases thrown at them telling them what to do; now she was asked if she was willing to do something otherwise another way was found or it was passed to someone else.

Thinking back on that had him feeling aroused again. She was young, so eager, with a passion and enthusiasm that he hadn't seen in a long time. She was determined too; when she set her mind on something nothing could stop her . . . and now all Clint could think about was a dominating Natasha, having her way with him and enjoying herself. He shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. But he couldn't stop; and the fact that he could hear the shower running in Natasha's room didn't help. A wet, naked Tasha, with soap dripping down her silky skin. Just as he sat up to adjust his pants, there was a knock at the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised but extremely glad to see Natasha instead of Bruce or Tony.

"Hi." She whispered shyly.

"Hi." Clint replied just as softly.

She stood there for a moment, just looking at him, before she spoke again. "I—I'm not really sure why I'm here."

Clint didn't say anything but prayed to whatever god would listen that she didn't notice his discomfort. He noticed that she was flushed and her chest was rising and falling enticingly and noticing that did nothing to curb the growing arousal he felt.

"Um, so how are you doing with . . . all this?" she asked softly.

"Okay, I think. It's actually not too bad."

"And the urges?"

"They're okay, for now."

"Is it good? A—a good thing?" she asked faintly, unsure of the answer.

He studied her. She was just as flushed as he was, if not more, and she had been staring at him lustfully when Bruce had been checking them out earlier. Maybe, just maybe . . .

"Yeah."

Natasha let out a breath and smiled shyly at him. "Am I allowed to come inside?"

The next few seconds are a hazy blur of fast movements, and soon Clint was kicking the door shut as Natasha pulled him to her.

Up against the wall he kissed her fervently as her hands ran through his hair. He pulled away as suddenly as it had begun.

She watched as he knelt in front of her and oh so painfully slowly pulled her jeans over her hips, down her long legs. He let her kick them off along with her shoes. He trailed his fingertips up her leg, trailing over her inside thigh. He felt her shiver.

Once his fingers reached the top of her panties he hooked two fingers in them and slowly pulled them down to her ankles as well.

He nudged her thighs apart, kissing his way down her stomach, his face inches from her. She could feel his breath, hot over her. She felt her body shudder at his close proximity.

His tongue flicked out, faster then she realised, to taste her. Natasha sucked in a sharp breath, already quivering under his swift touch.

He could feel himself harden against his pants, straining against them. But he continued, he had to ignore his own urges. This was all about Natasha. He needed to make this better then amazing for her. After all, the larger the reaction, the longer and farther the device would work.

When he pushed a finger inside her, she bucked against him, moaning in pleasure. He felt her tighten as he added another finger, her breathing hitching as he moved them inside her.

"I . . ." she breathed, trying to form words, "I want you." She gasped.

Quickly removing his fingers, he hoisted her up, carrying her over to the bed. She fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants, and once they were gone, she flipped them, so he lay across the bed with her straddling him. She felt the effect she had on him pressed hard against her thigh.

Kissing him once more, she sat up, pushing her hips against his, watching his eyes roll back.

Slowly she let him fill her, burying him all the way in her warmth. She stayed still for a moment, adjusting, but the stillness didn't last long. Soon she was moving, rocking against him, her hands resting on his chest for support.

At that moment, Natasha didn't care, about anything. She didn't care if the world needed saving, or that they were under the influence of a mutants power. She was being selfish for once. Taking what she wanted instead of having it taken from her. She was letting herself be pleasured, _feel_ pleasure. It was just her and Clint, and nothing else mattered.

As she moved, Clint continued to touch her, his fingers applying just enough pressure. She trembled above him, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Of course, as Murphy's Law would have it, Bruce chose that exact moment to enter the room; arms full with two bags of each of their stuff, which he subsequently dropped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, I am _so sorry_!" he left as abruptly as he had entered, leaving the sated assassins.

As they got dressed, despite the silence, they stole glances at each other. Natasha was smiling to herself and Clint was smiling because she was.

"It may not mean much but can I say Thank you?" she asked him as she pulled her shirt back on.

"What for?"

"For being so kind to me, for showing me what all this means, for letting me choose. And, I would really like to do this again." She said with a smirk that left Clint feeling hot and bothered.

Choose? Choose what? He racked his brain for hours before he realised what she had meant.

She had never gotten to choose her partners before. She never had that freedom, and now she did. And she had chosen him.

Clint knew now why she was smiling so brightly. He was too. All he could think about was that she had chosen him.

Now he knew she chose him, had wanted him, he thought it safe enough to ask her on a date. Possibly her first proper date.

oOo

A few days later Natasha walked down the hall to her bedroom only to find Clint standing outside her door.

"Clint?"

"Hey." He breathed out, smiling as he did so.

"Hey?"

"I remembered what you said, about choosing, and I wanted to give you new memories for everything else. First times for everything: dates, outings, fancy dinners, fancy balls, I want to give you happy memories for everything. But we're not really romancey people so I figured a Bond marathon and Call of Duty?" he opened the door, revealing her lounge room, covered pillows and blankets. It was almost like a giant bed, positioned directly in front of the TV, ready for a marathon. A stack of DVDs were set next to the TV, along with his x-box. She always beat him in Call of Duty, and most two player war games he had.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you go on this date with me?"

Natasha couldn't but laugh. He wore a goofy smile and he had tried so hard and it made her feel all warm and happy inside knowing how big his heart was.

"You know it's Valentine's day right?" she asked suspiciously, but smiled as his smile brightened.

"Really? I didn't know." He said in mock surprise as if he hadn't planned it that way.

oOo

**A/N: **So I hope you liked this, I had fun writing it.

I would like to mention **a review from a Guest**. It's still up if anyone wants to see it, but this person and their review is the best kind of reviewer (in my opinion), and absolutely made my day. They may not like something, but they understand that as the writer I write what I want, and they are polite about what they may not like. I had a few reviews that had to be deleted because of their nature, that disagreed very strongly with a chapter and were quite rude about it. So to the Guest who wrote the review (hopefully you'll know who you are) I want to say thank you.

**AND (important) **for the guest and any others what I'm going to do is put CN (for Clint/Nat) and (CNS for Clint/Nat/Steve) and Initials of any other pairing that are involved in the previous stories and following stories. Because these are oneshots there'll be heaps of different pairings mixed in and for those who may not like a pairing you will be able to see what pairing a chapter is without having to load it and read half of it first :D


End file.
